Par une froide journée d'hiver
by Cepphei
Summary: Par une froide journée d'hiver, Hermione se perd. Après que Ron et Harry aient été capturés par les rafleurs et qu'elle se soit miraculeusement échappée, la jeune sorcière ne sait plus où elle en est. Quelqu'un va peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Mais rien n'est gratuit en ce bas monde... /Pairing Surprise!/
1. Pas si seule

**Disclai****mer : Les personnages et les lieux fictifs appartiennent à cette chère J.K. Rowling :). POURQUOOOI ?!**

**Hum. Sur ce, bonne lecture! ****;P.**

* * *

L'atmosphère humide et fraîche de l'aube fit frissonner Hermione ; elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle effectua une rapide inspection des alentours de la tente, la rosée trempait ses chaussettes. La prochaine fois, elle prendrait un pantalon plus serré pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Une brume épaisse enveloppait la forêt qui l'encerclait, sa blancheur protectrice floutant les alentours inquiétants. L'air qu'elle inspirait lui semblait plus lourd qu'a l'accoutumée ; le brouillard, l'humus, les feuilles des arbres qui tombaient... Tout cela chargeait l'odeur des bois de façon fort agréable.

Par cette matinée d'hiver glacée, elle regrettait amèrement son écharpe. Elle remonta le col de son manteau élimé et sale puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Le bruit d'un oiseau prenant son envol dans un froissement de feuillage desséché la fit sursauter, puis, finalement, elle repensa à la veille.

_À Harry et Ron. _

Elle était la seule à avoir échappé aux rafleurs, et elle s'en voulut presque.

Sa fuite effrénée, désespérée, lui revint en mémoire brièvement. Son souffle rauque et désordonné, la terre projetée par les sorts fusant de tout côté et qu'elle évitait tant bien que mal, les chutes, inévitables, douloureuses, mais sur lesquelles elle ne devait pas s'attarder. Qu'importait, après tout, si ses genoux étaient écorchés, ses paumes lacérées, ses côtes douloureuses ? Elle _devait_ fuir.

Et puis, il y avait la voix de _ce type_. Ça l'avait terrifiée.

Que leur feraient les rafleurs, s'ils les attrapaient ? Harry serait livré à Voldemort, mais Ron et elle ? Elle n'osait imaginer le sort qui leur était réservé. Essoufflée et échevelée après sa course folle, affolée par le claquement sec des bottes de ses poursuivants, elle avait transplané quand elle avait comprit que ses amis s'étaient fait prendre.

Il lui était impossible de renoncer. _Pas maintenant._

Trop d'éléments, trop de détails pour lui laisser le loisir de réfléchir correctement. Et puis la faim... Elle _devait_ ordonner ses pensées.

Si elle ne se ressaisissait pas, qui viendrait sauver ses meilleurs amis ? Pire. Qui viendrait sauver le sauveur ?

Elle avait envie de tout arrêter. Le plan qu'elle avait en tête depuis sa fuite se révélait de plus en plus comme une opération suicide. Mais Hermione Jean Granger n'avait tout simplement pas le choix et devait agir vite. S'il n'était pas trop tard.

Harry _ne pouvait pas_ mourir comme ça. L'espoir du monde sorcier _ne devait pas_ s'éteindre ainsi. Pas à cause de stupides rafleurs ! C'était grotesque. Risible. Ridicule.

Ses yeux s'embuaient et commencèrent alors à la picoter, mais elle ne luttait pas contre ses larmes. Elle s'effondra même pitoyablement, essuyant ses pleurs de ses mains terreuses.

Elle avait tellement honte ; honte de n'avoir rien pu faire, honte d'avoir fui, honte d'avoir peur... Honte, honte, honte, comme une curieuse litanie qui résonnait en son crâne. _Tellement honte_ d'en être là, à se lamenter comme une petite idiote de treize ans.

Marcher la calmait. Elle faisait les cent pas autour de la tente, dans le champ de protection magique qu'elle tâchait de ne pas dépasser.  
Cela ne la rassurait qu'à peine. La brume s'était encore épaissie, et elle la trouvait presque plus rassurante que ses multiples sortilèges de protection.

Les nuages grisâtres cachaient le soleil, et tout à coup elle se demanda où en était-on dans le cycle lunaire. Greyback, le meneur des rafleurs, l'effrayait et la dégoûtait, et la pleine lune jouerait fortement en faveur du lycanthrope. Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires sordides à son sujet. Et c'était lui qui avait fait de Lupin un loup-garou, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était tout simplement abject.

Hermione rentra finalement dans la tente, changea de jean pour en prendre un plus moulant ; c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour la fuite, et elle s'attacha les cheveux pour éviter que sa tignasse informe ne se prenne dans les branches basses. Cela fait, elle sortit, plia la tente d'un coup de baguette et la rangea dans son petit sac en perles. Ensuite, elle se jeta un sortilège de désillusion ; sentit donc l'horrible sensation d'un œuf que l'on casserait sur sa tête et qui dégoulinerait sur son corps, avant d'ôter ses barrières magiques, se demandant, la boule au ventre, s'il existait un sort capable de masquer son odeur.

Un des rafleurs, celui qu'elle avait eu le plus de mal à semer pendant sa poursuite, l'avait _sentie_ quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle était à l'abri derrière ses sorts. Un type grand, dégingandé, qui avait l'air d'avoir à peine trente ans. Un grand manteau, une curieuse et longue tresse et des traits dont la finesse était creusée par une fatigue apparente. Un insomniaque, probablement. Peu importe,

il avait senti son parfum. Elle fronça le nez de dégoût, les sourcils de colère.

Puis, un détail de la veille lui revint brusquement : il avait son écharpe.

Ce rafleur avait _son_ écharpe. L'écharpe qu'elle avait laissée pour Ron, pour qu'il sache qu'elle et Harry avaient finalement levé le camp après leur dispute, après qu'il soit parti.

Ils étaient sur leur piste depuis longtemps. Et eux, ils ne s'étaient douté de rien. Elle transplana néanmoins dans la forêt où s'était jouée la scène, peut-être le dernier acte d'une longue et étrange comédie à l'humour douteux.

Alors que la gryffondor retournait sur ses pas, retraçant sa longue course à l'envers, elle s'arrêta, doutant légèrement. Elle recherchait le repaire des rafleurs, mais Harry et Ron n'allaient sûrement pas rester là-bas très longtemps, peut-être même que les rafleurs les livrerait directement aux mangemorts. Ça ne servait à rien. Un soupir d'inquiétude franchit ses lèvres en même temps que la buée provoquée par son souffle tiède dans l'air frais. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ces idées en vrac, cette anxiété. C'était comme si les six années précédentes ne lui avaient rien enseigné. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle était plus démunie que jamais face à la réalité dérangeante de la situation.

Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais à quoi bon se jeter dans la gueule du loup si c'était vain ? Aller trouver les rafleurs était simplement puéril. Même Ron n'aurait pas fait cela. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux. Ses semelles sur les feuilles émettaient des bruissements réguliers, et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du point de départ de leur fuite, elle croyait les entendre de plus en plus fort.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu rester là, les bras croisés à attendre dans cette tente. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais si elle ne venait pas en aide de quelconque manière à ses amis, elle deviendrait folle à lier.

Depuis quand avait-elle cessé d'être raisonnable ?

D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas lu un autre livre que Les Contes de Beedle Le Barde. En fait, depuis leur visite faite au timbré Lovegood.

Elle changeait, c'était indéniable. Elle pensa à ses parents.

Peut-être que même sans l'oubliette qu'elle leur avait jeté ils auraient du mal à la reconnaître. Les joues creuses, le teint pâle, même ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur superbe. Ternes et ébouriffés, ils avaient poussé d'une dizaine de centimètres et étaient plus rebelles que jamais. Elle avait maigri et des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux marrons.

Ce nouveau reflet qu'elle apercevait parfois dans les flaques d'eau lui faisait mal. Comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait apposé sa marque, sauf que cette marque là n'était pas aussi glorieuse que celle des mangemorts : c'était celle des sang-de-bourbes.

Ron lui manquait. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis elle ne voulait qu'une chose : être dans ses bras.

Elle y était.

Les sorts avaient fait voler la couche de feuilles mortes qui couvraient comme d'un tapis le sol de la forêt, et y avaient laissé des marques. La terre piétinée par leur course la menait toujours plus près de leur origine. Puis plus rien. Rien n'indiquait d'où avaient surgi les rafleurs, puis où ils étaient allés aprés la capture de ses amis. Elle examina le terrain de longues minutes, s'acharnant sur les détails, mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle s'assit lourdement au pied d'une racine d'arbre et remarqua qu'ici il n'y avait pas de brouillard. Juste un froid sec, claquant. Ici, l'air n'était pas riche d'odeurs d'automne, il était juste glacial. Simplement l'odeur de la terre remuée, des pins. Tout semblait gris et morne. Elle vit un arbre qui avait l'air plus fragile que les autres. Fin, il s'élevait dans les airs avec une grâce singulière, frêle. Il n'atteignait qu'avec peine les deux mètres de haut. Hermione se leva et donna un coup de pied dedans. Puis elle en donna un deuxième, tout aussi inutile. Le troisième le fit tomber dans un craquement sonore et sec. Le bruit du bois qui rencontre la terre se répercuta, encore et encore, dans un étrange écho.

Elle tressaillit, puis se rassit. Elle compressait sa tête entre ses mains avec une colère qu'elle voulait contenue. Mais qui manifestement, ne l'était pas. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Elle avait soif.

Que faire? Elle était si inutile. La piste des rafleurs était tout simplement inexistante. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Vers qui se tourner ?

C'est avec désespoir qu'elle se releva et tourna sur elle-même pour transplaner. Sa tentative échoua.

Elle recommença, espérant qu'elle s'y était mal prise... Sans succès. Elle regarda autour d'elle, craignant de comprendre la raison de cette impossibilité de transplaner : quelqu'un venait de la piéger.

Personne.

Elle retenta encore une fois, sans plus de réussite. Quelqu'un avait bien jeté un sortilège anti-transplanage sur la zone.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement, arrêta même de respirer pour être sûre qu'elle était bien seule, mais hormis le frôlement des branches secouées par le vent, rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était là.

Puis elle comprit. Elle relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette avec soulagement quand elle se rappela que les rafleurs avaient sûrement lancé ce sort pendant leur traque. Pour transplaner, elle avait été obligée de courir sur une longue distance avant d'arriver dans une zone vierge de tout sort. Quelle imbécile, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté ce bois, ils avaient très bien compris qu'elle était loin à présent. Ou plutôt qu'elle _aurait dû_ être loin. Et s'ils avaient prévu qu'elle reviendrait ici ? Elle revint sur ses pas pour transplaner le plus rapidement possible hors de la zone.

Elle fut cependant rapidement stoppée dans son élan : ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans un buisson. Elle constata avec exaspération qu'ils étaient détachés. Elle avait perdu son élastique.

Elle pesta et tenta de tirer un peu plus fort mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Elle sortit sa baguette, résolue à les couper, mais un curieux bruit l'interrompit. Une sorte de fredonnement. Affolée, elle en oublia sa chevelure et tenta de courir, mais la douleur la fit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. C'était encore plus emmêlé, elle s'attela donc à se délivrer mèche par mèche de cette tignasse qui entravait ses mouvements au moyen d'un sortilège de découpe. La personne s'approchait toujours plus d'elle, elle et sa mélodie à peine chantée. Hermione tenta d'en couper le plus possible, mais ses cheveux étaient tellement épais que le résultat n'était qu'à peine visible. Ça tirait tellement fort qu'elle en avait les yeux humides, mais qu'importait, il fallait juste qu'elle parte. La chanson fut bientôt remplacée par un sifflotement. Les pas étaient maintenant clairement audibles, ainsi que chaque branche qui craquait sous les chaussures de cet homme ( la voix ne permettait aucun doute ) qui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher avec un peu plus de lenteur dans chaque foulée, comme s'il ménageait un certain suspens. Effet réussi, Hermione accélérait ses mouvements et faillit même se mettre sa baguette dans le nez à cause de la précipitation.

Elle était prête à hurler quand sa main se posa sur son épaule, la-lui tordit pour la forcer à se retourner, et qu'elle se trouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sale et empestant l'alcool. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui tombaient devant les yeux, clairs et injectés de sang, et ses mains avaient la tremblote.

-Lâchez-moi, lui ordonna Hermione le souffle court, alors qu'elle démêlait les dernières mèches réticentes. Elle finit d'ailleurs par en couper la plupart, à bout de nerfs.

Il la regarda avec un air curieux, puis finit par enlever sa main. Il était blafard, lui aussi, remarqua-t-elle. Mais son visage était bouffi par l'alcool. Ses yeux vitreux la fixaient d'un air perdu.

-Z'auriez pas dû couper, lui répondit l'homme d'un air dubitatif. Il tanguait de gauche à droite sur ses jambes raides et faméliques, qui contrastaient étrangement avec ses pieds gonflés, trop serrés dans ses chaussures. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici, au milieu de nulle part ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et disparut le plus rapidement qu'elle put. Un petit sentier lui permit de s'éloigner avec plus de facilité de ce drôle de personnage ; elle l'entendait encore qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Elle était presque rendue à ce qu'elle évaluait comme étant la limite de la zone. Bientôt elle pourrait transplaner. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce pauvre homme, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas un rafleur, c'était le principal.

Mais quelque chose l'interpella...

Elle s'était jeté un sortilège de désillusion avant de quitter la clairière où elle avait transplané la veille, après sa fuite. C'était il y avait à peine plus d'une heure. Comment cet homme avait-il pu la voir ? Son esprit se vida.

On avait stoppé son sort. Son pouls s'emballa, elle osait espérer que cela avait un rapport avec les sorts lancés la veille sur la zone, mais ne trouvait plus l'explication aussi crédible.

Et ses cheveux ? Elle n'avait même pas senti son élastique casser. Elle scruta les alentours avec raideur.

_Quelqu'un_ la suivait. _Quelqu'un_ la manipulait, la dirigeait vers un piège, tendu quelque part, là où elle s'y attendait le moins. Cette personne avait prévu ses actions, anticipé la moindre de ses réactions.

_Piégée._

Elle trouva tout à coup la forêt de pins bien étouffante. Elle tentait de voir qui la prenait ainsi pour du gibier, mais elle _sentait_ que c'était inutile. Elle avait à faire à plus malin qu'elle.

Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, serrant fort sa baguette entre ses phalanges.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que courir à sa perte ?

* * *

**Hey ! Bienvenue sur ma première fiction (ou en tout cas la première que je compte finir), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira avec son pairing mystère (pour le moment...). J'aime pimenter un peu les choses ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça prend vraiment peu de temps et je suis ouverte à toutes propositions (euh...) ! J'espère avoir réussi à créer une atmosphère assez angoissante/stressante. Sinon... Promis je me vexe pas, JE NE ME VEXE PAS ! Le but de ce court chapitre (qui fait un peu office de prologue) est de situer l'intrigue et de commencer à travailler sur vos nerfs. Oui je veux vous rendre dingues. Oui je suis totalement timbrée. :) **

**Bref, passez un bon moment en compagnie d'Hermione et de... AH AH ! **

** Bisous à tous, et surtout : Enjoy your meal !**

**Un indice : ce partenaire mystère est barge... **


	2. Situation instable

**Bonsoir de nouveau (deux fois dans la même soirée, si c'est pas de la productivité ça!). **

**Disclaimer : Merci tatie Rowling, you're amazing (et merci Norman pour ces quelques mots d'anglais glanés dans tes vidéos ^^) ! Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue tordue (mais ça vous vous en doutiez)...**

* * *

Hermione sentait ses jambes commencer à se dérober sous elle. Son esprit qui habituellement filait à toute allure était à présent bloqué face à un mur d'incompréhension dont le ciment était l'angoisse. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Avoir peur ne servirait à rien, hormis satisfaire la personne qui se foutait allègrement de sa gueule à ce moment précis. Elle _devait_ sauver ses amis. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un plaisantin. Elle déglutit donc, puis tenta encore de transplaner. Ce fut un échec, mais elle s'y était préparée.

-Qui est là ?

Sa voix devenue rauque retentit, se répercuta entre les arbres. Sa raison lui déconseillait d'être aussi virulente, tandis que sa conscience lui intimait de régler cette affaire au plus vite afin d'aider Ron et Harry. Elle avait dégainé sa baguette, pressentant la suite des évènements.

-QUI EST LÀ ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort, d'un ton aussi apeuré qu'énervé.

Nouveau silence. Le bruit des arbres, du vent. Plus aucune trace de l'homme ivre. Hermione n'était pourtant pas sûre que cela soit bon signe.

Elle se remit à courir, ne pouvant plus supporter cette atmosphère. Son esprit toujours vide, elle retournait à l'endroit d'où elle venait, l'endroit précis où elle avait transplané plus tôt. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Être sûre qu'elle ne hurlait pas comme une démente toute seule, que sa paranoïa ne lui avait pas fait imaginer des scénarios farfelus. Légèrement essoufflée, elle tenta de nouveau un transplanage avec désespoir. Cela marcha ! Elle était de retour dans la forêt où elle avait campé la veille ! Un soupir de pur soulagement franchit ses lèvres, elle se permit même un léger sourire victorieux. Mais l'idée insupportable de savoir ses amis en danger la fit rapidement redescendre sur terre.

Elle décida d'omettre l'incident et se concentra sur la situation. Se faire prendre par les rafleurs ne servirait à rien*. En retournant sur les lieux de leur enlèvement elle avait espéré trouver des indices, des traces qui auraient trahi leur position. Mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à se faire une grosse frayeur. Où allaient-ils emmener Ron et Harry ? Certainement au Ministère de la Magie, ou peut-être même directement à Voldemort. Avant que le terrible incident ne se produise, ils avaient entendu dans l'émission radio Potterveille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était actuellement à l'étranger, et ils en avaient déduit qu'il cherchait la Baguette de Sureau, l'une des très convoitées Reliques de la Mort.

Continuer à chercher les reliques seule lui semblait totalement impossible. De même pour les horcruxes. Elle ne pensait pas avoir la force de les trouver et encore moins de les supporter avant de les détruire. Au moins elle avait eu de la chance sur un point : elle avait réussi à garder avec elle l'épée de Godric Gryffondor que Harry avait été chercher au fond du lac gelé dans la forêt de Dean ; cette même épée qui avait servi à détruire le médaillon serpentard.

Elle resta un long moment debout, les bras ballants, tournant en rond dans la clairière. Elle se sentait fébrile, affaiblie par sa nuit blanche passée à ressasser les même idées. Leur quête lui apparaissait comme perdue d'avance, sa réflexion se heurtait toujours aux mêmes écueils. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, avait envie de pleurer.

Une puissante migraine la saisit pratiquement au même moment qu'une irrésistible envie de dormir. Elle sortit rapidement la tente de son sac en perles puis la monta d'un bref mouvement de poignet. Hermione rentra, et, incapable de penser plus longtemps, sombra dans un sommeil comateux quelques secondes après être tombée sur son lit. Ce fut une nuit sans rêves pour elle, comme elle avait eu droit à peu depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Il faisait dans la tente une chaleur douce qui contrastait agréablement avec le climat local. Blottie dans ses couvertures, elle dormit au moins onze heures. Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle fit une découverte qui la consterna : elle avait oublié de mettre en place le champ de protection magique. Puis lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, elle fit un deuxième constat. Elle était tombée malade. Fiévreuse et endormie, elle se dépêcha néanmoins de lancer les sortilèges qui protégeaient de façon approximative sa tente.

Ensuite elle se prépara à manger avec les maigres provisions qui lui restaient et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. La situation lui échappait clairement.

Mastiquant sans conviction sa pomme, elle laissait son regard traîner sur les tâches discrètes qui ornaient la toile de la tente. C'était décidé, elle irait demander de l'aide. Pourquoi pas à Lupin ? Il voulait venir avec eux pour les aider dans leur périlleuse mission quelques mois plus tôt.

Méprisant son envie de dormir et ses vertiges, elle replia la tente et observa les alentours, méfiante. Elle n'entendait que les bruits de la forêt et ne vit rien de suspect. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment d'être observée mais considéra sa paranoïa comme un défaut humain. Après tout elle venait de vivre des instants difficiles ; d'ailleurs elle craignait que le pire reste à venir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables.

Le silence l'angoissait.

Comment faire pour trouver Remus sans être repérée par les Mangemorts et autres Rafleurs ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent : hurler, frapper, faire quelque chose qui puisse sauver ses amis. Perdue, elle l'était de plus en plus. Elle avait peur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était leur dernier atout, et elle était inutile. Un long sanglot sortit de sa gorge, indépendamment de sa volonté, mais aucune larme ne vint mouiller ses joues. Sa bouche se tordait, ses poings se serraient. Elle implosait. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle fut à genoux sur le sol terreux.

Soudain, un craquement de bois sec lui fit relever brusquement la tête. Elle se redressa, cherchant vainement l'origine de ce bruit.

« Un animal. Ça ne peut-être qu'un animal. » se rassura-t-elle, même si la panique la submergeait.

Et sur ce point elle avait presque raison. Fenrir Greyback lui faisait face, tous crocs dehors. Malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle se composa un regard fier et dénué de crainte. Pourtant elle savait que les loups-garous sentaient la peur aussi bien que n'importe quel canidé. Hermione remarqua alors d'autres silhouettes s'avancer silencieusement derrière lui, et elle bascula en arrière. Elle fouilla son petit sac, les mains tremblantes et l'air hagard, puis en tira finalement l'épée de Gryffondor. Celle-ci dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la droite, elle se mit debout maladroitement.

-N'approchez pas ! S'époumona-t-elle, en sueur.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, ils continuaient d'avancer dans un silence quasi-religieux. Elle tenta de se désillusionner mais le sortilège ne marcha pas. Que se passait-il à la fin ?! L'un des rafleurs lui lança un incarcerem informulé, mais dès que les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles elle les trancha avec l'épée. Et puis, comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, ils fondirent sur elle comme un seul homme. Hermione eut à peine le temps de crier « Levicorpus ! » qu'elle était déjà à moins de trois pas de son adversaire le plus proche. Greyback se retrouva dans les airs, suspendu par la cheville. Manque de chance pour les Rafleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait son contre-sort, puisqu'inventé par Rogue, le « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » lui même. Profitant du malaise généré, Hermione lança des stupéfix et des maléfices de bloque-jambes à qui mieux mieux. Elle repoussait avec une aisance nouvelle les attaques ennemies, quand elle se retrouva violemment projetée contre un chêne, sa tête heurtant durement l'écorce de l'arbre. Prise d'un malaise, elle se releva avec fureur lorsqu'elle vit que trois des derniers rafleurs s'apprêtaient à la capturer. Elle se sentait mal mais réussit néanmoins à en toucher deux avec des stupefix. Puis elle se lança un protego pour pouvoir fuir. L'épée, encombrante, battait contre ses jambes, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la forêt qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil. Elle haletait mais n'était résolument pas décidée à ralentir. Elle savait qu'_il_ était sur ses talons. Elle savait également qu'elle ne pouvait plus transplaner dans cette zone, et que sa seule chance était de courir. C'était le même type. Elle en était sûre, elle l'avait reconnu. Et elle avait surtout reconnu _son_ écharpe. Elle entendit un rire, puis des pas qui se rapprochaient. Sa vision se faisait floue, le bruit de sa course retentissait dans son crâne. Une quinte de toux la prit.

C'était le seul rafleur encore en état de nuire, et elle était optimiste maintenant : la partie était presque gagnée !

Il se rapprochait d'elle, à un tel point qu'elle entendait sa respiration régulière, constante malgré l'effort. Cela lui glaça le sang. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus piégée, elle s'arrêta brusquement pour surprendre son adversaire. Elle lui asséna un coup d'épée tout en le désarmant d'un expelliarmus. Il tomba à terre, presque amusé de la situation. Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à saigner du bras et qu'elle avait déchiré sa chemise, mais elle se força à rester ferme. Elle colla l'épée sous sa gorge et le pointa de sa baguette.

-Où sont-ils ? Souffla la jeune femme, chancelante.

Il sourit et l'ignora, se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec détachement. Elle croyait qu'elle était sur le point d'obtenir des informations, mais elle avait visiblement oublié un détail : l'interrogé serait-il coopératif ?

-Où sont Harry et Ron ?! Vociféra-t-elle avec colère.

Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, elle tomberait de fatigue d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais l'homme en face d'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dupe.

Pour se donner du courage, elle renforça la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la jugulaire de son captif. La lame ne tarda pas à rougir, à l'instar de la peau pâle du rafleur.

-Tu étais moins téméraire hier dans la forêt, mon coeur.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-Je saurai peut-être où sont tes amis si tu...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, un rictus malveillant se dessina brièvement sur ses lèvres, puis s'éteignit.

-Si je..? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle avait peur de savoir où il voulait en venir. Il ne laissa pas le temps de réagir à Hermione : en quelques secondes il saisit l'épée à pleines mains pour la repousser, prit ses chevilles pour la faire tomber et s'empara de sa baguette pour la menacer à son tour.

-Drôle de renversement de situation n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était sous lui, coincée. Un bras appuyé sur son épaule de façon à la plaquer au sol, ses jambes enserrant sa taille avec fermeté, il la maintenait sans difficulté dans cette situation inconfortable. Elle respirait avec peine et était fiévreuse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer, avec une certaine retenue : « vous êtes blessé », tout en désignant sa main. En effet, il tâchait ses vêtements.

Mais lui semblait ailleurs. Il fermait les yeux, caressant du pouce la gorge dénudée d'Hermione qu'il barbouillait involontairement de rouge. Il respirait à pleins poumons son parfum. Elle prit peur et voulut se dégager, mais il resserra sa prise et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'elle y vit l'effraya plus encore.

-Où en étions nous mademoiselle ?, demanda-t-il narquoisement tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir en détail ; ses traits fins mais accusés, sa peau maculée de terre, ses yeux couleur d'automne. Elle vit aussi son torse, dénudé par la chemise qu'elle avait elle même déchiré quelques instants plus tôt. Cette proximité la gênait, et Hermione tenta une ruade, secoua la tête en tous sens, puis après de longues minutes de lutte finit par se rendre. Le sol froid de la forêt lui faisait mal au dos, et les mains de cet homme étaient brusques.

-Ah, oui, fit-il en se léchant de nouveau les lèvres. Les présentations.

Elle perdit patience et toute contenance. Il semblait que des années entières de colère et de frustration se déversaient sur lui maintenant.

-Dégagez ! Où sont-ils ? Vous savez ce qui arrivera si Harry meurt ? _Il_ sera au pouvoir ! _Il_ sèmera la terreur ! _Il_ tuera les sang-de-bourbes ! Vous ne voulez pas de tout ça, j'en suis sûre ! Personne ne peut vouloir ça ! Il faudrait être inhumain ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Elle criait, pleurait, gémissait. Elle raclait la terre de ses ongles et ne tentait plus de s'enfuir alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle était malade et faible, ne demandait qu'un peu de paix. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'immobiliser, de canaliser sa rage, puis lui murmura à l'oreille « je suis un rafleur, je me fiche pas mal de tout ça. Depuis que j'ai trouvé cette écharpe, je ne désire rien de plus que de savoir à qui appartient cette odeur délicieuse. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour avoir un peu joué avec toi hier ? C'était si tentant... ». Elle se débattit encore, furieuse.

-Arrêtez ! Vous êtes ignoble, je vous hais vous et les autres rafleurs !

Il sourit de plus belle en entendant les déclarations puériles de la brune tout en lissant les longueurs maintenant inégales de sa chevelure. Il la couvait du regard tout en réfléchissant.

-Alors ? Ton nom ?

Elle marqua une pause avant de répondre :

-Pénélope Deauclaire.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'y croire.

-Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me mente, petite impertinente, susurra-t-il tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de sa main pour finalement la tirer, arrachant une faible plainte de la part d'Hermione.

-Mais passons. Scabior, pour vous servir.

* * *

*Certes, mais ça pourrait être agréable... (Oui, je sais. Cet humour pervers et lourd ne fera rire que les plus débauchées d'entre vous ;) mais bon, on est sur une fiction M ici, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?)

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre, ça se précise vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais rien ne dit qu'elle baisera avec Scab, hein! :P Je trouve qu'on sent déjà un petit début de tension sexuelle, les amis ;) Franchement, je trouve que ce pairing est plein de potentiel (mais de quel pairing je parle..? Comment ça je suis grillée ?!) ! A mon avis, le chapitre suivant justifiera le rating M :D Youhouuuu ! Sinon, dites-moi si mes chapitres sont trop courts, j'ai souvent du mal à faire plus de 2 500 mots alors... Et surtout, commentez, c'est super encourageant de savoir si ce que l'on écrit plait :)**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée, et à bientôt j'espère ! (bon ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre avant les vacances : je suis en plein bac blanc, révisions oblige... Mais j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt la suite ;))**


	3. Captivité

**Hey hey hey :D It's me (here we go !). Me voici de retour pour la suite ! Motivée comme jamais, je me suis couchée tard pour votre plus grand plaisir (c'est le cas de le dire...).**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, écrivain et accessoirement fille de la Sainte Licorne, a la main mise sur ces écrits. Je prie actuellement Dieu pour qu'elle ne tombe jamais sur cette fic, honte à moi d'avilir ainsi tout son travail ^^'**

**Je sais que j'ai tardé à écrire cette partie, mais ma muse me fuit... En ce moment je suis en plein trip Death Note avec le couple yaoi le plus mainstream au monde (rien que ça) : Light et L. Keur keur forever. **

**Tout ça pour dire que j'avais pas forcément la tête à retrouver notre chère 'Mione. Shame on me. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris sur moi, saisi mon laptop avec détermination et torturé mes méninges pour la suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! grinça Hermione, d'une humeur vraiment massacrante.

Il ricana, fouillant dans son regard.

-Je risque de me montrer discourtois si tu continues d'être si cassante, mon ange.

Scabior n'avait plus vraiment l'air de plaisanter à présent, son regard s'était subitement durci. Il prit l'épée de Gryffondor, qui avait atterri à ses pieds, et la présenta à Hermione.

-D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Il frôlait ses joues de la lame effilée et s'amusait à contempler le visage apeuré de la jeune femme.

-Si je vous le dit, est-ce que vous vous "rappellerez" où sont Harry et Ron ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se ressaisissant. Elle était Hermione Jean Granger, elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner par ce rafleur du dimanche. Elle serra les dents et prit un air altier.

Un rire franchit de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme. Il la trouvait bien naïve.

-Il me faudra plus que cela pour m'en souvenir, ma jolie.

Il la fixait de manière équivoque, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler la lueur de convoitise qui éclairait son regard. Lâchant l'épée, une de ses mains glissa sur elle, caressa ses hanches, sans se soucier des cris de la sorcière. Elle réussit à lui donner un coup de genou bien placé qui le fit lâcher prise brièvement. Cela suffit à Hermione pour le repousser et courir après s'être relevée péniblement. Les arbres défilaient devant elle, la terre tanguait sous ses pieds et un grand frisson la secoua tout entière. Son front la brûlait alors qu'elle grelottait. Elle courrait toujours mais ralentissait malgré elle. Un noir opaque obscurcit graduellement son champ de vision ; elle tomba lourdement sur le sol humide.

...

Le réveil fut difficile pour Hermione. Étendue à même le sol, elle sentait des cordes rêches frotter contre ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son manteau avait disparu, de même que son pull ; elle était en chemise légère dans la pièce froide. Néanmoins, elle ne toussait plus et sa fièvre semblait avoir disparu.

_J'ai été capturée_, s'horrifia la jeune femme en se rappelant sa chute.

Son esprit logique reprit bientôt le dessus. Elle examina rapidement l'endroit. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de remarquer qu'elle se situait dans une salle de bain délabrée. Un carrelage bleu azur recouvrait sans distinction les murs et le sol. Une baignoire pleine de saletés faisait l'angle, et des toilettes trônaient en face. Elle se leva difficilement et sautilla vers un lavabo fissuré. Au dessus était accroché un miroir dans lequel on apercevait des tâches de moisissures. Elle vit son reflet et recula instinctivement. Son pied nu glissa et elle s'étala par terre, son visage heurtant sèchement le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ne put retenir une plainte douloureuse. Sa vision était occultée par le sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade gauche. Le flot était intarissable, elle tenta de le stopper en appuyant la zone contre son genou mais cette posture la faisait souffrir. Elle rejeta finalement la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le mur, et elle sentit le liquide tiède glisser vers ses cheveux. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait échouait lamentablement depuis que ses amis avaient disparu. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Elle était retenue prisonnière dans une salle de bain par des rafleurs, pieds et poings liés, venait de s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière, n'avait aucun plan pour s'enfuir et surtout aucun plan pour libérer Harry et Ron. Elle serra les dents.

Les heures passèrent, longues et ennuyeuses. Sa blessure irradiait, et à présent elle avait la moitié gauche de son visage recouverte de sang. Ça ne saignait plus. Sa chemise et son jean étaient également tâchés, l'odeur métallique du liquide poisseux se diffusait à cause de l'humidité de la pièce exiguë. Hermione se sentait nauséeuse. Elle était là, totalement livrée à elle même, et bien sûr elle souhaitait autant recevoir une visite de ses geôliers que de rester dans l'oubli total jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Malheureusement les chances étaient quasi-nulles qu'elle puisse arriver à ses fins. La salle de bains était petite, dépourvue d'ouvertures autres que la porte et la bouche d'aération. Les deux étaient ensorcelées, et sa baguette n'était évidemment plus en sa possession. Sa seule chance restait d'attaquer le premier qui ouvrirait la porte pour ensuite improviser jusqu'à la sortie.

C'est justement ce moment là que choisit Fenrir Greyback pour entrer. Il jeta au sol une jeune femme sans même jeter un regard à Hermione qui était lamentablement barbouillée de son propre sang. Celle-ci se releva avec fureur.

-Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes Megan, feula-t-il en découvrant ses dents.

Il la gifla violemment et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je ne devrais pas trop te manquer. Je reviendrai bientôt pour te montrer que tu n'es qu'une chienne galeuse.

Il claqua la porte tellement fort qu'Hermione crut qu'elle sortirait de ses gonds.

* * *

Oui. Je sais. Chapitre court... Mais pour la raison mentionnée plus haut, je n'arrive à continuer cette fic qu'au prix d'efforts herculéens ^^" Avis ? Suggestions ? Le bouton review est là pour ça ;)


	4. Contrat

**Hello, bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que TU VA KIFFER TA RACE, hum, que tu va apprécier. A tout de suite en bas ;) **

**Disclaimer : Comme toujours, vous vous doutez certainement que je ne suis pas l'heureuse maman d'Harry Potter (POURKWA ?!) et que bien évidemment, cette veinarde de Rowling est sa créatrice. Le monde est mal fait, franchement...**

* * *

La dénommée Megan s'assit lourdement sur le sol, prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupira, puis remarqua finalement la présence d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle assez rudement.

Son ton n'avait rien d'amical, mais la gryffondor ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-J'ai été capturée par les rafleurs, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ça je m'en doute, sourit la femme. Mais les raflés ne sont pas amenés ici en général. T'es une invitée de marque, conclut-elle avec un rictus.

-Pardon ?

Après avoir inspecté les liens d'Hermione, Megan soupira :

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup t'aider.

Elle prit le bas de sa blouse et épongea le sang du visage de la plus jeune avec. Elle était de taille moyenne, toute en formes, la peau sale et les cheveux en bataille. Son teint était légèrement basané. Hermione fut intimidée par les yeux verts clairs qui tranchaient sur ce visage aux traits durs. Elle lui donnait la trentaine et trouvait qu'elle ressemblait aux gitans qu'elle avait vus une fois pendant ses vacances dans le sud de la France.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Osa finalement la plus jeune.

-Quelques malentendus avec Fenrir, sourit-elle.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, et les deux captives parlèrent peu. Megan prévint Hermione de ne pas trop se faire d'idées quant aux possibilités qu'elle avait de fuir.

-Il y a toujours des chances que tu trouves un moyen, mais s'ils venaient à te rattraper...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et lança un regard équivoque.

Dans la soirée, on leur servit un repas froid et un peu d'eau. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Greyback refit son apparition. La lumière de la lune presque pleine se reflétait sur ses incisives. Dès qu'Hermione le vit un frisson la parcourut. Elle se tapit instinctivement dans un recoin d'ombre, à côté de la baignoire poussiéreuse. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était là. Sans un mot il s'approcha de Megan puis lui saisit le bras sans douceur.

-Pourquoi tu nous as empêchés de rafler ces gosses ?

-Je connais les parents. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une brute sans cœur et que je ne suis pas parfaite non plus, mais j'ai des principes, moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Grogna-t-il avec hargne.

Elle lui cracha au visage pour toute réponse.

-Ne t'avise pas de les toucher. _Ils_ te le feront payer, putain d'enfoiré.

Le poing du lycanthrope atterrit sur la mâchoire de la femme, qui resta de marbre.

-Tes niaiseries nous causent des problèmes. Le ministère les voulait, et on était prêts à les livrer.

Un coup de pied dans le ventre la fit se plier en deux.

-Notre collaboration s'arrête ici, finit-il avec un rire gras.

Et il empoigna Megan par les cheveux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rebeller alors qu'il la déshabillait avec empressement. Quand elle vit la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même et arrêta de penser. Elle entendait à travers une brume confuse des bruits de coups, des pleurs aussi. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos, fixant la fenêtre devenue floue au travers de ses cils. Ses mains agrippaient fermement sa tête.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'ignorer ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux, trop apeurée pour faire quoi que ce soit et sachant désespérément qu'agir serait suicidaire. Mais un hurlement la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Megan se débattait, à moitié nue sous Greyback. Elle saignait et tremblait mais n'avait pas abandonné sa lutte. Le loup-garou n'avait pas encore obtenu ce qu'il désirait mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Hermione serra les dents et se leva. Elle comptait faire honneur à sa maison et être courageuse, même si cela devait être le dernier acte de sa vie.

Sa tête tournait. Difficile de regarder la mort en face. Le temps était figé, elle percevait chaque battement de son cœur, chaque respiration. La gryffondor se stabilisa sur ses appuis.

Elle se jeta sur le chef des rafleurs et déchira son visage de ses ongles. Il rugit et elle esquiva son poing. L'index et le majeur de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent dans les orbites de Greyback, le faisant gronder de douleur. Il se déconcentra quelques millièmes de secondes, envahi par la sensation insupportable qui pulsait dans ses yeux. Hermione en profita pour le pousser de toutes ses forces sur la baignoire, et son dos heurta le rebord dans un grand fracas. Il réussit à saisir son poignet et resserra sa prise. Il reprenait le contrôle.

Elle geignit, les larmes au yeux. Il était entrain de tordre son bras derrière son dos, lentement, dans un angle de plus en plus improbable.

Megan s'était rhabillée et balança son pied dans le ventre de Greyback. Il la repoussa sans grand effort et continua sa torture. Hermione pleurait, la respiration entrecoupée de mots incompréhensibles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une voix lasse, aux accents singulièrement mondains.

La lumière de la pièce d'à côté éclairait la salle de bain lugubre. Malgré le contre-jour, Hermione reconnut celui qui l'avait attrapée dans la forêt.

-Ah, Scabior, fit Greyback sur le ton de la conversation en tordant toujours plus le bras de la jeune fille qui laissa s'échapper un cri aiguë.

La souffrance était la seule chose dont elle avait conscience à ce moment là. Elle sentait que son bras et son épaule étaient prêts à céder, l'un ou l'autre. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-Vous êtes bruyants. Je me demandais si tout allait comme tu voulais...  
Il eût un regard en biais vers Megan, à terre et prête à bondir, sur son _supérieur_ dont la joue gauche était cruellement griffée, puis reprit : « apparemment non ».

Un craquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce, suivit de près par un hurlement. Il se prolongea de longues secondes et Greyback lâcha Hermione qui tomba à terre. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration lourde, et Scabior la fixait d'un air vague.

-Finissez avec celle-là et je me charge de l'autre, proposa le rafleur en désignant successivement Megan puis Hermione.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre, répondit le loup-garou avec un ricanement graveleux. Ne l'abîme pas trop...

En se sentant soulevée de terre, Hermione frissonna. Elle reconnut la fragrance particulière de la peau de Scabior et prit peur. Son bras lui faisait excessivement mal et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à la fois tétanisée par la proximité de l'inquiétant rafleur et par la douleur insupportable. Elle serrait les dents, en pleurs, et se contraignit à ne pas crier de nouveau. Elle se sentit doucement posée sur une surface douce et molle -un lit ?- au même moment qu'une porte se refermait. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et constata avec panique qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Petite et poussiéreuse, la pièce avait l'air d'avoir été abandonnée des années plus tôt. La décoration était tout aussi laide que celle de la salle de bains mais s'accordait étrangement avec cette dernière. Un qualificatif ? Vieillot. Le matelas sur lequel elle était misérablement étendue puait la moisissure, et la tapisserie aux motifs floraux se décollait. La porte s'ouvrit et Scabior refit son apparition. Son visage affichait un sourire doux-amer. Elle frissonna.

-Et bien... On dirait que je suis arrivé au bon moment, ma jolie, finit-il par dire sans cacher un rictus inquiétant qui déformait ses traits délicats.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. L'homme lui tendit une fiole. Elle reconnut la potion poussos et la saisit pour la boire d'une traite. Quand elle eut fini, il rit.

-Je crois que tu accumules les dettes envers moi, _Pénélope_.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

-C'est vous qui m'avez capturée, je ne vous dois rien. Si tout cela est arrivé, c'est entièrement votre faute.

Il s'avança vers elle doucement et s'assit à côté sur le matelas miteux. Dans la faible lumière qu'émettait un chandelier, on pouvait voir un nuage de poussière qui se dispersait. Depuis qu'il était entré, son regard n'avait pas dévié d'Hermione. Son index commença à tracer des ronds sur son genou, et elle n'eut pas la force de lui dire de l'enlever. Toujours allongée, son bras la lançait et elle ne pouvait bouger qu'au prix d'une souffrance intense.

-Greyback ne sait pas qui tu es. Pourtant moi... Je sais.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler.

-L'épée, souffla le rafleur en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, si bien qu'elle se figea d'appréhension.

Elle croisa son regard, étincelant et embué. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, intimidée. L'épée de Gryffondor l'avait mit sur la piste ? Maintenant qu'il savait, il allait certainement lui proposer un marché. Exiger quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lui demanda la sorcière d'une voix presque chevrotante.

Il rit de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Saisissant une mèche de cheveux pour la lisser, il fit remonter son doigt du genou à la cuisse d'Hermione qui suspendit son souffle.

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

À présent sa main effleurait sa hanche, remontant lentement en passant par son ventre pour finalement caresser sa gorge.

-Je sais que vous voulez retrouver vos amis, Miss Granger.

Sa main redescendit pour se glisser dans le chemisier de la jeune fille qui blêmit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui pinça le téton.

-Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle avec colère.

Après une dernière caresse, il reprit une distance convenable, sans cesser de sourire.

-Je propose que nous définissions les termes de notre accord, énonça le rafleur avec calme.

-Il n'y aura pas d'accord !

Scabior fit une moue moqueuse et croisa les jambes.

-Oh que si. Je vais éclaircir la situation, si vous le voulez bien. Vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit. Si je le désirais, je pourrais vous prendre, appeler Greyback pour qu'il vous prenne à son tour, et finalement faire en sorte que vous soyez prise par l'ensemble des rafleurs. Ensuite je pourrais vous livrer à Vous-savez-qui et il s'occupera de vous torturer pour appâter vos amis, qui rappliqueront et se feront piéger. Plus d'espoir pour le monde sorcier, plus de sauveur.

Il soupira, et Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche. Il reprit :

-Si vous acceptez de vous donner à moi, alors je vous dirais où sont vos amis. Peut-être même que si je suis de bonne humeur, vous serez libérée. Sinon... Et bien disons que ce sera nettement moins agréable pour vous, et vous m'en verrez désolé.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et partit, fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Étendue sur le lit, elle fixait le plafond orné de toiles d'araignées. Rien n'allait. Absolument rien. Elle voulait pleurer, mais à présent ses yeux étaient secs. Elle n'avait plus le choix. En fermant les yeux, elle se résigna. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand chose. Les vies d'Harry et Ron valaient bien plus que sa virginité.

* * *

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, je suis en pleines révisions du BAC (tintintiiiin) ! D'ailleurs, ça me désespère, je crois que je ne vais jamais l'avoir ! Trop de trucs chiants à apprendre, et pourtant le programme a été allégé... Bref, que d'aventures dans ma vie ^^**

**Bon, on commence à arriver aux choses sérieuses les amis, et je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle ! ;D Le M ! Il arrive, il est presque là ! Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Moi pour le moment ça me plait bien :P Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que ce sera la toute première fois que j'écris une scène M (et pourtant j'en ai lu des tonnes). Indulgence silvouplé...**

**Voilà voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre (encore ! je suis vraiment désolée de produire des trucs aussi courts ^^") et lâchez vous sur le bouton review, il est là pour ça !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
